


The King Of Junker Town

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Growth, Kinky, M/M, Macro/Micro, Overwatch References, Weight Gain, extreme growth, macro, roadrat - Freeform, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat tries to sneak in some of Roadhog's precious gas while Roadhog goes on a supply run. Things turn out strange for the Junker, but at least he gets to end up ruling Junkertown due to his sheer size.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 8





	The King Of Junker Town

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing some macro!

My first attempt at a macro weight gain, Junkrat fic! So please don’t be too harsh eh? Let me know what you think and if you’d have suggestions for me to fix up! Thanks!

————————————

“Rat, I’ll be gone for a little bit, I gotta go get the bike fixed and pick up some more supplies. Don’t get in any trouble” he huffed, patting his boss’s shoulder and heading out the door, damn he didn’t hope Junkrat didn’t do anything stupid.

Roadhog and Junkrat had just finished yet another heist spree, now they were trying to stay off the grid. Laying low in Junkertown and waiting for the heat to get off their back.

“I’ll be on me best behavior!” Junkrat chirped, seemingly focused on his launcher, which was being tweaked.

Junkrat listened to the man’s large, thumping footsteps. Grinning when the roar of the motorcycle engine started and slowly drove off. Just when he could no longer hear the grumble of it, Junkrat sprang up from his seat and rushed over to Roadhog’s area of their little living area.

He rushed towards the big tank full of the fluid Roadhog used for his hog gas in battle. He took an empty gas canister and filled it up, inhaling all of it in one, long, drawn out inhale, “that hits the spot!” Junkrat laughed, refilling and huffing it again.

It was only recently when Roadhog made Junkrat huff some of the gas, it was mid fire fight with some other Junkers and he had made a pretty simple yet almost fatal mistake. Roadhog put the mask on his boss and told him to breath. Ever since then he had been hooked on the stuff. It wasn’t bad for you, that’s ww he though he heard his body guard say. He forgot , it wasn’t like he cared anyway. Junkrat was in a state of bliss, pure happiness and comfort as he huffed the gas.

After he had gotten a few more canisters worth, Junkrat laughed hysterically as he trudged down the stairs and to the nearest torn leather couch that he and Roadhog used frequently when the cold nights made them cuddle just a little bit closer to each other under the blankets.

Of course, Junkrat was practically on a high. His entire body felt weird as it started to tingle, “That tickles!” He giggled to himself, rolling himself on the couch that for some reason was starting to feel small.

It was probably the state he was in, right? Just some dumb made up hallucination in his mind. The room wasn’t actually getting smaller, was it? Junkrat decided it was best to just nap this one off. So he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he tried to get himself to fall asleep. Where he would wake up to his boyfriend Hoggy sitting up right next to him.

He swear he didn’t hear the engine rolling back into the garage, then why were his hands on something round and soft feeling. Junkrat must’ve slept heavily, “hogs? I was just feelin a bit tired, how long have I been out?” He asked, eyes still closed as he rested his hands on his boyfriend’s gut.

After receiving no response, Junkrat opened his eyes to see not his Roadie, but a soft paunch or tidying slightly off of his frame. “What the shit!” Junkrat yelped, suddenly sitting up. With that, a loud freak was heard as the couch he was on gave in. He collapsed to the floor.

“That was our favorite couch!” Junkrat whined, rolling off of the destroyed couch and to the floor, after rubbing his eyes, Junkrat stood up again.

*THUMP*

“Fuck!” Junkrat hissed, rubbing the top of his head, he looked up to see what he bumped into. The ceiling? When did the hut get so small? Or how did Junkrat suddenly grow so... big?

Junkrat quickly realized that was was not part of the high that he was no longer in. Something went wrong and now he was growing! Or... getting taller. He looked at his body. Staring at his his flesh hand as it seemed massive, he moved it over to his long legs. His feet starting to push agaisnt the tip of his boot.

He also noticed the furniture around him seemed smaller. Junkrat was quickly crowding up the entire hut, not only with his height, but with his waist line as well. Somehow Junkrat had managed to started fattening up as well. His very flat stomach started to stretch out as his abs slowly started to disappear.

“What’s happening to me?!” He panicked, trying his best not to move too much, as that would cause destruction to the home he and Roadhog built.

Though for a brief moment, he was able to move his arms and just feel how much he was changing. Despite the obvious growth to his legs and arms, he rubbed over his thickening thighs and soft belly that was starting to form. It felt so weird to him, Junkrat had never thought his body would be so soft and squishy, in some weird way he sort of enjoyed this.

“No wonder hogs keeps his tummy that big” he murmurs to himself, poking his soft gut as his growth continues.

Soon his head really started to press against the ceiling. His now very tight shorts started to tear and rip due to his ass growing much bigger and round. They jiggled and shook when the fabric finally tore off his body.

Junkrat started to sweat, sucking in his gut to get a better look at his cock, which was looking much more bigger. He was not used to the fupa at all. He gave out a big sigh and let his stomach bulge over his waist again. His height stopped increasing for a brief moment to allow Junkrat to really fill in.

Junkrat really started to panic, when was he going to stop growing? The hut felt smaller and smaller as his sides pressed up agaisnt the walls, the roof started to break as the top half of his body pushed upwards. The cloudy sky was the first thing he saw. The next was his huge belly, which was around the size of Junkrat’s small hut that he used to live in before he moved in with roadhog.

“Jamie!” What the hell?!” A little voice called out from below.

“Roadhog?” Junkrat asked, looking down and only seeing his large, pale belly.

“Mate I can’t see ya under me belly! Move to the side so I can pick ya up!” Junkrat shouted, grunting as he slowly stood up. Being cramped in for so long made Junkrat a bit sore, but he was finally open to some space as he cracked his back.

“Over here!” Roadhog said, waving his arms.

Junkrat panted as he bent over to pick his small boyfriend up. In his hand, Roadhog took up all the space. But soon he slowly started to look like a gold ball in his giant hands.

“What the hell happened to you?!” Roadhog asked, looking up and down at his now extremely large boyfriend.

“I may have... huffed some of Yer gas” Junkrat admitted, thankfully both of his prostethic limbs stayed on him and grew. It wouldn’t be for too long though.

“Straight up? With no mask. With direct contact, a chemical reaction occurs and ya start growing ya dumb ass!” Roadhog huffed, a little bit flustered at his boyfriend’s size though.

“I didn’t know that! Ya do know I could crush ya with me hand right?” Junkrat huffed.

Roadhog became a little bit nervous, “oh yeah... forget that” he chuckled, “how about you put me on Yer gut?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat nodded, gently raising his large hand and placing his ping pong sized boyfriend on his massive, house sized gut. Roadhog immediately ran his hands over the belly.

“So soft” he purred, poking and jabbing at his boss’s belly.

“Love Yer making me blush” Junkrat chuckled.

“Your literally naked Jamie, ya could handle some gut rubs!”

“Yeah but me belly nearly covers it!” Junkrat said, looking down at his mate and showing off the multiple chins he had. He still was growing, fatter and taller. At this point he was probably taller than the biggest building in Junkertown.

“You know” Roadhog said, “we could make this an advantage. How would you feel about visiting Junkertown?” Roadhog asked, elbowing his arm into Junkrat’s belly.

Junkrat’s eyes brightened, “I think Yer right mate!” He grinned, gently taking Roadhog and placing him on his shoulder as he then waddled to Junkertown.

Usually the two would be kicked out right away, they would stand no chance against the forces of Junkertown. But now, with Junkrat so big and huge, they could probably finally take their chance.

“Hey! W-what the hell...” one of the guards shouted as Junkrat approached the enterance, his waddling became very apparent. It was getting a bit hard to walk.

Junkrat laughed hysterically as he easily stepped over the gates of Junkertown, his sides brushed against the buildings as he made his way through the streets.

“Surrender to Jamison Fawkes! Your new king!” He shouted, “ya don’t really know what I could do to yah” he grinned, all opposing forces dropped their weapons and surrendered, fearing being killed or even worse, eaten by the giant beast that was Junkrat.

The queen had quickly gave in to the Junker’s demands. She was given the chance to live but was never able to return back to Junkertown. His growing stopped, thankfully (or he’d be the size of the outback itself). All Junkers paid their taxes with half of it being gold, and the other half being food to make sure that Junkrat’s appetite was always satisfied. He was fitted with a big crown and a nice necklace.

Now Junkrat spends all of his time in the room filled with gold. There he just lays back and relaxes. Having Junker’s rub at his massively huge belly while Roadhog feeds him. His peg leg and arm all long gone now, so gold replacements were made. It didn’t matter much though, he wasn’t going to move very much at the size he was at. He’d rather stay put and be spoiled silly.

He truly was the king, and long live the very big and fat king.

—————————

You have no idea how badly I want to a see a macro, big chunkrat in a pool of gold, updated to look like a king as he grins. He’s super spoiled and fat. But very feared and respected.


End file.
